


enchanted to meet you

by yvelle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, How is that not a tag, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nobility, fake engagement, war and peace inspired if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvelle/pseuds/yvelle
Summary: “I have no interest in your pity either, Count Lee.”Lee Donghyuck, so-called disgraced socialite, is rather tired of being the main topic of the capital's rumor mills. When Count Lee Minhyung makes him the offer of a life-time - who is he to refuse?Little however could he foresee the consequences of their fateful meeting.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 33
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

In the midst of the bustling, colorful ballroom, it was the sight of a lone figure, confined into an empty corner of the room that caught Count Lee Minhyung’s eye. The young man kept his head hung low and barely moved even when acknowledging someone’s entrance with a slight bow. Yet, his straight, unyielding posture and the rigid, proud line of his shoulders never wavered for a second. The other ball guests seemed to ignore his presence with pretended ease, eyes still flitting occasionally to the back corner, before reminding themselves to turn back to their conversations. The count felt that intense rush of pity, which made him stop and offer a helping hand to beggars before they could even address him and for which his sister reproached him, take hold of him once again.

“And who might this gentleman be?” he asked his companions, head tilted towards the aforementioned person. Madame Sumi at once threw her head back laughing, the pearls around her neck clinking loudly, as she caught sight of who he was referring to. “He, my dear, can be hardly called a gentleman,” she sneered, “that he even dares to show his face after all that has passed…”

“It has been quite some time since he made a public appearance,” General Jung intervened smoothly, “and our generous host still holds him in high regard, so there is no need to talk about spilled water.”

Madame Sumi bristled at that choice of words, seemingly not satisfied with the general’s diplomatic approach to the matter. “That would be just and fine if Mister Lee was a respectable member of society. As it is, his rotten nature ought to not be tolerated amongst us, least we want our children to follow his depraved example. Imagine only if I had brought my dear Jisung with me, how could I possibly justify staying here…”

“And for what crime exactly are we punishing Mister Lee?” Minhyung interrupted his aunt firmly, but with such a kind smile that he could never be seen as rude by anyone that knew him well.

“It really was quite the scandal,” Madame Sumi’s eyes lit up, betraying her excitement at having the chance to retell one of her favorite pieces of gossip, “Mister Lee is Count Lee Dongyul’s youngest son, you see. He was sheltered for all his childhood, cared for by the best nannies and they say he was such a pleasant child, the apple of his mother’s eye. He grew up to become a beautiful, accomplished young man, gathering more suitors than any of his older siblings. No one thought that there could ever be anything astray with him, in fact, we met here not even a year ago to celebrate his engagement to Duke Han. Can you imagine the family’s joy, having a child raise so high up one’s station?”

Minhyung could barely hide the frown distorting his face. While Duke Han was a suitable match for anyone who desired to move up in ranks and enrichen their family, he was an unpleasant, old man that cheated at card games and always scorned Minhyung for taking good care of his family’s estate despite his young age.

Madame Sumi, not the least deterred by his lack of response and still grateful that she got to tell this specific tale to someone for the first time, continued: “But then Mister Lee’s true, wretched nature came to light! He betrayed his faithful fiancé and made plans to elope with another man in the dead of night. One can only imagine what else he has been up to! This is why they say you should never trust any upstarts. And why _I am_ convinced that we cannot leave the young people out of our eyes until they are safely married… Only think of his poor family, how they must have suffered!”

Madame Sumi nodded, obviously satisfied with the way she had delivered her speech, despite her face dutifully displaying pity for Mister Lee’s family.

“I don’t think one should listen too much to the rumors that circulate,” Yoonoh calmly spoke up, “the people love to exaggerate certain details in such stories. All that is known is that the engagement was broken off.”

Madame Sumi seemed to grow embarrassed at the general’s words, perhaps remembering how little regard her nephew had for the sensationalistic, dramatic tales that she loved so dearly.

“I agree,” Minhyung smiled at his friend, grateful to have someone speak reasonably, “we shouldn’t condemn someone for a mistake that has occurred in the past, least of all when all of it might have just been the product of an animated imagination.”

With that, he tilted his head to signal his leaving and while his words were still lingering in the air, he and General Jung moved to another group of people they were acquainted with.

Lieutenant Kim, who had served beside him and General Jung in the second regiment, and Minister Lee, who had made a name for himself in the king’s war cabinet with his novel strategies, were crowded around the host of today’s ball, Count Suh, in a safe distance from the dancing pairs.

The old comrades fell into easy conversation about how they had recovered from their injuries and were reintegrating into their family lives. Despite his joy at the unexpected encounter and the myriad of experiences he wanted to reconnect over with these men, his eyes kept straying to the back corner, where the lone figure still kept their elegant back straight.

“And Count Lee, I have been wondering how your dear sister has been faring. She did more than just fulfill her duty at the battle of…” Lee Taeyong had just been saying when he noticed Minhyung’s gaze and trailed off. A thoughtful look on his handsome face.

“Youngho,” he clutched the count’s expensive sleeve, “don’t you think you should prevent your guests from boring themselves to death? Having them sit alone in corners at one of your celebrations just won’t do.”

“Yes…” Count Suh responded slowly, seemingly reading Taeyong’s intentions in his eyes, “Count Lee, if you would be so kind to extend my invitation to join our circle on a stroll in the gardens to Mister Lee?”

Startled, Minhyung turned his focus back to the people in front of him, “I’m afraid Mister Lee and I aren’t very well acquainted. I don’t know if it would be appropriate, for such an invitation to come from me…”

“Your sense of decency is very honorable,” Lieutenant Kim nodded, a pleased smile grazing his lips. “Fortunately, I am well acquainted with Mister Lee, so I can make the necessary introductions.”

Kim Dongyoung, whose hard-lined mouth had never betrayed any emotion during a battle, was now smiling kindly, but not without completely hiding his own feeling of self-sacrifice, at Mister Lee.

He briefly introduced Mister Lee as a family friend and Minhyung as the oldest son of the late Count Lee Mingyu and as a trusted friend on the battlefield. At that, Mister Lee lifted his head, eyes narrowing at the epaulets on Minhyung’s shoulders that were glittering in the chandelier light.

“I feel no desire to make his acquaintance,” he drawled, cold eyes trained on the dark blue uniform. “You know how I feel about military men.”

Lieutenant Kim had to stifle a laugh at the look on Minhyung’s face.

“I have no interest in your pity either, Count Lee.” He added, eyes boring straight into Minhyung’s.

And all Minhyung could really think about the first time he got a proper look at the other’s face - at his wide eyes, the pretty lines of his mouth, the moles sprinkled along his small face - was how young he really was. So young and yet carrying himself so maturely, unquestioningly hardened by the gazes following his every move.

“I didn’t come for my sake,” Minhyung explained quickly, “Count Suh asked me to offer you his invitation for a stroll in the garden.”

“Count Suh?” Mister Lee pursed his lips in contemplation, “Well, I did agree to come to this ball for his sake. I might as well accept an invitation to walk for his sake.”

He straightened out his richly decorated, gold-lined robe that had gotten crumbled from sitting on the same couch the whole evening and offered his arm to Minhyung. “Well, lead the way, soldier.”

Count Suh’s estate was equipped with vast, colorful gardens, the landscape was broken up by lakes, statues, fountains, and naturally, secluded pavilions where one could enjoy secluded togetherness. Following along the twisting stone path, the people invited by the owner of the estate had quickly broken up into groups of two, due to the narrow nature of said path. That it had been designed that way just for this purpose remained a well-kept secret.

At the front of their procession, Count Suh and Minister Lee had easily fallen into a conversation about the different flora and fauna one could see in the gardens and then moved on to the upcoming elections.

Right behind them, General Jung and Lieutenant Kim had naturally paired up and started, as military men were prone to do, to recount their experiences in war before, as the two of them specifically were prone to do, they began arguing about their favorite music pieces.

At the very back of the small procession, silence had engulfed Count Lee and Minister Lee, who were walking a few steps behind the animatedly talking group in front of them.

“Do you not want to ask, Your Excellency?” Mister Lee finally deigned to prompt.

“Ask what?” Minhyung tore his gaze from a weird architectural monument he had been studying to watch Mister Lee snort, head leaned back.

“You don’t need to pretend, count” he smiled saccharine sweetly, “I know you want to know if it is true.”

“If what is true…?” Worry seeped into Minhyung’s voice as he watched the other erupt into humorless laughter, “Mister Lee, I’m afraid I’m not quite following.”

“The rumors,” he said flatly, “do you not want to know how much of it is true? ‘Did I love that man? Did I really try to elope on a donkey? Am I ruined?’” he gestured with his hands theatrically.

“I don’t care about the version of you other people have made up,” Minhyung replied calmly, carefully taking hold of Mister Lee’s wrists, making sure the other could easily pull away, “I just want to get to know the man who manages to endure so much and still maintains his pride and confidence. I think you’re incredibly brave, Mister Lee.”

“It’s too bad I don’t like soldiers,” Mister Lee tutted, for the first time that evening a small, genuine smile playing on his lips, “My friends call me Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck slowly pulled his hands from Minhyung’s soft grip and started making his way towards the pavilion next to where they had stopped.

“I’m afraid, you’re not completely right, though.” He sighed, taking a seat on a bench, “I’m not that brave. In fact, I quite dreaded coming here today.”

“That doesn’t change anything for me,” Minhyung hummed, sitting down next to him “In fact, I think it might make you hold in even higher regard.”

Donghyuck laughed, startled, but he didn’t seem displeased with the remark.

“I couldn’t even imagine…” Minhyung trailed off, unsure if his input was welcome or he was overstepping in his eagerness to express his thoughts.

But Donghyuck only nodded attentively, as if now that he had proven not to be interested in the rumor mill, he was immediately considered a desirable conversation partner. Minhyung hated it with a ferocity that surprised himself.

“I wish I could do something to help you,” he declared earnestly, “If there was any way I could support you reestablishing your position in society…”

Donghyuck smiled sadly, fingers digging into his robe, “I doubt that will ever be possible, count. Even my own family has deserted me, afraid of the repercussions.” He half-heartedly kicked a stone away. “Maybe if you managed to find a noble who’s stupid and desperate enough to marry me.”

Minhyung eyes went wide at Donghyuck’s words.

A strong gust of wind rattled through the bushes, making Donghyuck shiver in his thin silk robe at the moment Minhyung turned towards him. Without thinking about it, Minhyung wrapped his coat around Donghyuck’s shoulders, who grew uncharacteristically flustered at their new proximity.

Keeping his hands placed on Donghyuck’s shoulders and gazing straight into his eyes, Minhyung suggested: “You could be my fiancé.”

“I told you, I don’t want your pity,” Donghyuck replied coldly, hands reaching up to pry off Minhyung’s arms.

Minhyung didn’t let go. “It’s not pity. It’s just me offering you the stepping stone you need to reclaim your rightful place. You said it yourself, it’s the only possible way.”

“And you want me to believe you’re just doing this out of the goodness of your heart?” Donghyuck asked, not unkindly. “What do you imagine you’ll get out of this?” He wrapped his arms around Minhyung’s neck, firmly pulling him closer. “Think I’m easy? Think I’ll just go for anyone now that I have no choice?” He whispered angrily, lips only mere millimeters from Minhyung’s.

“No,” Minhyung breathed, cautious to put more distance between them, leaning his forehead against Donghyuck’s. “It’s a mutually beneficial agreement. Undoubtedly, more beneficial for me. I get to show off the pretty boy that caught my attention as soon as I walked into the room as my fiancé.”

“I know my face is a sight to behold, but you want me to believe you’re willing to risk your reputation and good name because I’m pretty?”

“No,” Minhyung smiled embarrassed, “I’m willing to risk it because you fascinate me in a way that no one ever has before. I want to learn more about you, and I want to learn _from_ you. And, it will finally put an end to the ‘fitting candidates’ my aunt keeps presenting to me.”

“For the record, I think you’re acting incredibly rashly and without properly considering what you’re offering. But,” a tentative, hopeful expression bloomed on Donghyuck’s face, “if you will have me, I will be your fiancé, Count Lee.”

He interlocked his fingers with Donghyuck's offered hand, smiling to himself.

“My family calls me Mark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very hesitant to call this a war and peace au bc yes obv it is influenced by the whole natasha arc + pierre comforting her which was one of my favorite parts of the book but. we have no weird age gap and we don't have anything else that's happening either. i mean if you want you can imagine this being set in russia.... 
> 
> anyways! I'm not overly satisfied with this I just wrote it to indulge myself and decided to let it see the light of day bc I don't hate it /that/ much.


	2. Chapter 2

Mister Lee had been occupying Lieutenant Kim’s drawing-room for the better part of an hour. This being not an unusual occurrence at this time of day did not stop him from dedicating himself to keeping up the pretense under which he had entered the room: Dutifully shaking the dust off the volumes in the lieutenant’s shelves and sorting them in a manner most pleasing to himself. He had started with alphabetical order, but being finished much too quickly reordered them by color and now was approaching the third repetition by topic.

That Lee Donghyuck could be perceived to await the arrival of the courier was ridiculous. It would be presumptuous to expect a letter’s arrival on this specific Tuesday just because correspondence addressed to him had been delivered nearly every day during the previous two weeks when he had not been receiving any letters at all in the lieutenant’s quarters previous to that.

The letters itself were ridiculous. The author detailed his impressions of the past weeks clumsily, with love to detail concerning the most baffling things. He did not divulge much private information - only referring to family members or dear friends in passing - but eagerly recounted the sum that he had deemed necessary to be invested in the reconstruction of houses on his lands or detailing his opinions about the new art movement (very fascinating and he thought perhaps… but maybe it was not meant to be criticized by someone with an untrained eye). Incomprehensibly and in spite of the absence of any letter having been written in answer, he kept posing Donghyuck questions about his own situation, his views on that author, and that piece of fabric.

Mister Lee’s reception of the letters was perhaps the most ridiculous of it all. His hands grew strangely unsteady once he had broken the wax seal and caught sight of the cursive words, only calming after he had devoured every line addressed to him. The first time he had undergone this procedure in Lieutenant Kim’s drawing-room he had been consumed by dreadful anticipation, legs threatening to give out under him until he read the very first line. _‘My dearest betrothed,’_ There wasn’t much doubt about the author’s identity, Donghyuck having never been addressed in such a manner before.

It was sad in a way, he mused while deciding where to put the edition of Voyná i mir before him, how their fraud of an engagement felt much more genuine than his former betrothal, which had very much been meant to end in matrimony. Feeling himself grow solemn at this set of memories, he decisively abandoned any comparisons he was entertaining in his head.

The hands on the ancient wall clock Lieutenant Kim had kept for sentimentality rather than value’s sake were dragging their way towards three o’clock. Why hadn’t it arrived already?

Much of Mister Lee’s anxiety was stemming from the decision he had settled on the week prior. Overcoming his own resolution to not entertain the charade of their engagement more than necessary, he had condescended to write a letter of reply. To his chagrin, there really was not much he could write about his daily pursuits since he spent most of it locked up in the lieutenant’s library. Neither could he provide Count Lee with his friends’ accounts or well-wishes from his family. All in all, his letter consisting of little more than the assurance of his own well-being and continuous assent to their agreement had felt undeniably lacking.

On top of that, he had spent an absurd amount of time debating how to address the count, pacing up and down in the guest room Lieutenant Kim had given to him. ‘Minhyung’ felt too stiff after being offered the count’s nickname, but at the same time ‘Mark’ felt much too familiar, like something Donghyuck of the past year would have written without thought. After finally settling on the safest option of ‘Count Lee’, he spent even longer reprimanding himself for his vexation over such a simple matter. He was behaving ridiculously.

He had just decided to abandon his folly for the day when he could make out voices outside the drawing room’s doors. One of them undoubtedly was Mrs. Song, the old housekeeper who, despite her years of expertise in managing the quarters the lieutenant had acquired, never failed to express astonishment at one of Donghyuck’s ideas of reorganization. She usually sat in the foyer during these hours, crocheting a new piece of her scarf collection.

Donghyuck’s fondness of her had been sealed from the very first day he had stepped into the house - shaking from the cold and bursting into tears erratically - when she wrapped a dry, warm robe around him and chastised Lieutenant Kim for not alerting her that they would be receiving such a pretty guest. It had been an enormous act of kindness during a time most people would have barred their doors from him.

The other person turned out to be the owner of the house, Kim Dongyoung, who entered the drawing-room still clad in his long coat.

“Mrs. Song told me I would find you here, to my surprise,” he remarked, smiling slightly as he caught sight of the pile of books Donghyuck was kneeling next to, “I suppose I shouldn’t have been. You must have turned every book in the library ten times by now.”

Donghyuck felt himself grow slightly embarrassed at being so easily caught in his attempt to pass time and make himself useful in the household. If he had the means to, he would’ve by long provided Mrs. Song with the fabric she kept raving about and Lieutenant Kim with a new, properly functional piano - his old, well-loved one missing several necessary keys.

As it was, Donghyuck had to be extremely economical with the little money and belongings he had been able to take with him from his family’s estate.

“She also remarked that this was a common occurrence now,” Dongyoung pulled a stack of letters from one of his pockets, “but strangely, Mrs. Song only mentioned one of these senders.”

With studied indifference, Donghyuck walked over to where Lieutenant Kim had just sat down on the couch, coat carelessly thrown aside in the motion.

From up close, he could indeed verify that there were three letters addressed to him with different seals and envelopes. The most familiar-looking one was easily shuffled to the bottom of the pile, meant to be a comfort after reading through uncertain content from the other letters.

“I can’t believe it,” Donghyuck finally managed to breathe out, a cynical laugh bubbling up in his throat. “My brother writes to congratulate me on my upcoming marriage and invites me and my fiancé to dinner at his house.”

Donghyuck snorted unbelievingly.

“My _brother,_ who told me that he was ashamed to ever have considered me family and that I was never allowed to step foot onto his property again, inviting me to dinner.” 

“So, it is true then?” Dongyoung asked carefully, “I had heard… whispers about a marriage proposal being made at Count Suh’s ball but you know I would never pay anything any mind that you haven’t confirmed to me.”

Donghyuck’s anger slowly melted away to a lower simmer of vexation. After all, there wasn’t only his family and his feelings to consider. Especially in front of Dongyoung - who had given up on his own family when he had taken him in despite the lieutenant’s older brother’s harsh reprimands, effectively becoming a social pariah alongside Donghyuck - he ought to not display such resentment. He knew that a reconciliation with his family would mean the world to the lieutenant, whose brother had become Donghyuck’s brother-in-law only a few months prior.

“Yes, it is true,” he merely sighed therefore, “and as it seems an official announcement will follow soon. The other letter is from Countess Bae who begs me to attend her summer ball so she might have the honor of welcoming her future brother-in-law into her social circles.”

Dongyoung seemed strangely stricken at this piece of information.

“But… Count Lee Minhyung?” he asked carefully, “I’m afraid I don’t understand. You’ve known each other two weeks, you can hardly be serious about marrying him.” Lieutenant Kim grew visibly more agitated, “Donghyuck, you’re joking. You’ve been engaged to another for over a year and you still didn’t feel comfortable with him!”

“Don’t speak to me of that,” Donghyuck retorted quietly, drawing into himself, “you know how it makes me feel. This is as different as it could be.”

An unbidden laugh bubbled out of him at that, but he quickly felt guilt engulf him as he caught sight of his friend’s facial expression.

“I will tell you everything and you will understand,” he rushed to reassure him, “you’ve been so kind to me after everything that has happened, and I can’t lie to you. Count Lee will understand that there need to be exceptions to our agreement.”

He handed Dongyoung the letter he had received from the count and urged him to read and ‘see that there could be nothing to condemn in their conduct.’

Lieutenant Kim hummed, still frowning after he had skimmed through the letter’s contents. “He writes very eloquently and prettily, though I suppose that is to be expected. And he seems considerate in the way he addresses you and talks about his family, but…”

“What? What is it? How can you find fault in what he writes?” Donghyuck laughed amusedly, shaking his head “he’s even offering me excuses as to why I can’t attend his sister’s ball, if I don’t feel comfortable doing so.”

“As I said, he seems very considerate,” Dongyoung nodded, biting his lower lip in contemplation, “but don’t you wonder about his intentions? Is he really as much of a bleeding heart he is presenting himself as?”

Donghyuck scoffed, cocking his head at the lieutenant. “Do you think I am an idiot? Do you honestly believe me to be entering into this arrangement just believing into the goodness of his heart? Of course, I asked about his intentions,” he rolled his eyes, “he called me fascinating and claimed that he grew tired of his aunt’s matchmaking. Which, of course, means he’s hiding something.”

He crossed his arms. “But why should I care? What do I have to lose? I do not think my reputation could possibly get any worse. And,” he smiled satisfied, “we’re already seeing good results, aren’t we? We’ve been invited to a ball! When’s the last time that happened?”

Before Lieutenant Kim could reply, another voice called out:

“We need to buy new robes for Mister Lee!”

Mrs. Song entered the room with fast strides, “I couldn’t help but overhear! An invitation to Countess Bae’s ball! You cannot be wearing last season’s colors, naturally. It is, after all, _Countess Bae_ we’re talking about.”

“It’s like she has a sixth sense for when the word ‘ball’ is going to be mentioned,” Dongyoung murmured.

“Ah, and it is good I do!” Mrs. Song responded without missing a beat, “You would let the poor boy make a fool out of himself, eh?”

“No, of course not…!” the lieutenant began to protest.

“It’s fine! I appreciate your concern, Mrs. Song,” he briefly smiled at her to convey his gratitude, “but there is no need to make such a fuss and spend unnecessary amounts on a piece of clothing I will wear one time. It will not be the deciding factor in Countess Bae’s opinion of me.”

“Oh, my dear…” Mrs. Song sighed sorrowfully, “This is not about Countess Bae. It’s about everyone else who will be really _seeing_ you for the first time. Lieutenant…?”

“She does have a point, Hyuckie.” Dongyoung nodded, “you need to impress the people a little, bring back the charming young man that had the whole room vying for his attention.” He added, more softly, “this is the point of this, isn’t it? To establish you back in society. We might as well properly commit to it then.”

“But…” Donghyuck wrung his hands, “that was back when my family paid for my outfitting.”

“You do not need to worry about how I spend _my_ money,” he retorted easily while tousling Donghyuck’s hair softly.

Countess Bae or, to put it more accurately, the countess and her wife were the focal point of society in the capital. There was no piece of information that didn’t pass through their rooms, no one - from princes to highly decorated officers to foreign spies - who didn’t wish to be invited to their festivities.

Countess Bae had been praised as the country’s most precious jewel since her entrance into society, tactically using the public’s opinion in her favor to gain intel and build up an empire of information trading. She was bewitching, beautiful, and unapproachable. A mysterious figure who installed fear but also aroused curiosity.

Her wife, Countess Lee Seulgi, had served in the army during the war and received one order of merit after the next. There was probably no soldier who didn’t aspire to follow into Lee Seulgi’s footsteps. Yet, she barely acknowledged any discussions about topics military men seemed so interested in, instead preferring the company of the country’s most acclaimed singers and musicians. She smiled easily at anyone but strangely, it only served to make her seem even more intimidating.

Donghyuck had only caught sight of them once from far away, at one of Count Suh’s balls. So, when he entered the big ballroom, filled with the string quartet's rendition of one of his favorite pieces and easy laughter from all corners, he argued that he had reason to be frightened. Apart from the usual uneasiness one might feel in such a high society environment, for Donghyuck it was especially daunting since it had been quite some time since he had been warmly welcomed at any such occasion.

The differences compared to the last ball he attended were jolting, starting quite literally at the gates to the manor where he didn’t have to beg Lieutenant Kim to enter separately. There was still a significant increase of whispers as he entered the room, but eyes lingered on his new pretty sea-colored robe and his face instead of desperately avoiding his existence. And while no one immediately asked to be introduced to him as previous, it was plainly obvious that this was done due to respect to the hostesses who would want to introduce their guest of honor themselves.

It was a lot. Donghyuck held more tightly onto the arm Lieutenant Kim had offered him, grateful to have him by his side at a public event without having to feel guilty about tainting his good name.

The nervously darting eyes of the new arrival were noticed from one of the balconies in the high ballroom hall and it was decided that an intervention was necessary.

Count Lee lightly nudged his older sister who was still eagerly discussing the advantages of a late summer wedding with her wife.

“I’m just saying it’s the best season and if we consider what changes might soon occur…” Lee Seulgi lifted her brow conspiratorially at that.

“Dear, I think our most anticipated guest has finally arrived,” Bae Joohyun whispered to her wife, whose head was resting on her shoulder.

“Mark, why didn’t you say something?” Seulgi exclaimed, straightening up and smoothing down the sleeves of her uniform, “well, are you going to keep your fiancé waiting the whole evening?” She made an unmistakable gesture.

Countess Bae laughed, greatly amused at her wife’s quick change of demeanor.

Count Lee just sighed in fond exasperation as he was nearly shoved to the staircase leading to the entrance doors, which of course would be referred to as ‘urged with great insistence’ by his sister later on.

Donghyuck was looking even more radiant than he had supposed possible. He was laughing at something the lieutenant had just told him, naturally enhancing his own beauty with joy. There was a not small amount of interested glances lingering on him. It felt right to see him like that, captivating everyone’s attention as if it belonged to him. It reminded Count Lee of a past where a young boy would stand in the middle of the ballroom to sing, eyes lighting up the moment the first key was pressed.

As he made his way towards the window Donghyuck and Dongyoung had just decided to stop at, he noticed with uneasy anticipation how Madame Sumi was on her way, approaching them. Quickening his steps without falling into improper haste was thankfully a difficult skill he had long mastered.

Donghyuck had been slowly adjusting to the first introductions that had been made to him by people ‘who were really quite eager to make his acquaintance if they could be forgiven for stealing his attention for a short moment’. Mister Lee decided to be gracious for the night and allow said persons to talk to him about the weather or the fashionable colors of the summer, after all, how could he refuse such important topics?

He was just about to thank Lady Kim for her really quite elaborate commentary on how beautifully the teal undertones in his robe were complimenting his dark eyes when he got unexpectedly interrupted by the fast-strided arrival of another gentlewoman.

“Lady Kim, do you not have a niece to chaperone?” she scolded, clicking her tongue before fixing her eyes on Donghyuck, “You must excuse us, there are things my future nephew-in-law and I must be discussing.”

Flustered, Lady Kim delivered her goodbyes before presumably searching the room for the young lady she was supposed to be chaperoning.

So, the lady with the long, lanky limbs appeared to be the aunt guilty of trying to secure a favorable match for Count Lee. Naturally, she would not hold a lot of love for Donghyuck, he supposed.

“That’s a woman one must stay far away from,” she whispered conspiratorially to Donghyuck, “quite a lot of _scandals_ surrounding her, if you know what I mean. Married three times and she outlived all of her husbands very quickly,” Madame Sumi lifted an appalled eyebrow, “and her conduct before marriage… a fallen woman must be forgiven, yes yes, but must we as virtuous members of society really expose ourselves to ridicule by marrying them?” She nodded gravely at Donghyuck and Lieutenant Kim as if they had agreed with her, “And the poor thing. Never accepted by any family she married into. It must have taken such a toll on her.”

Donghyuck had grown still during her speech, teeth pressed together and his grip on his fan tightened until the white of his knuckles was visible.

“I don’t think you’re doing Lady Kim enough justice,” Lieutenant Kim interjected with forced serenity, “After all, one wouldn’t let an improper family member chaperon one’s child.”

“It is alright if you wish to criticize me, Madame. There is no need to bring anyone else or their past into what you wish to say to me,” Donghyuck added coldly.

“Oh, I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable, Mister Lee,” Madame Sumi added quickly, “I’m quite happy that my nephew has finally decided to commit to matrimony. You might not have been one of my candidates, but you are rather pretty and not completely without prospects. I do not wish to oppose anything my nephew has decided. If you think I have misspoken….”

“I think you have said quite enough,” a new voice from behind Donghyuck added. A voice barely betraying the anger felt by its possessor. The nerve of his aunt! And the hypocrisy!

“I’m afraid I must ask you to allow me to abduct my betrothed for a short while,” he said, sounding not sorry at all, “If you would allow me the honor of your first dance, Mister Lee?”

“Of course, Count Lee,” came the easy reply, followed by a hand holding onto his arm.

It was a pleasant surprise to escape the situation so easily without having to think of an excuse himself. Not that Donghyuck couldn’t stand up for himself or frighten people into taking flight with one simple, well-delivered angry glare. It was just refreshing to be relieved of that burden for once.

“Thank you,” he whispered therefore as the count led him to the dancefloor under the eyes of the assembled guests.

“There’s no need,” Minhyung shook his head decisively, “if anything I am sorry for my aunt’s behavior. She ought to know better but…”

“It’s fine.” Donghyuck sighed, strangely touched at his anger on his behalf, “I’ve heard worse things in my life. If anything, it amuses me that people think I cunningly seduced Your Excellent Decency into marrying me.”

“Isn’t that almost exactly what happened?” Minhyung smiled innocently.

“If anything, you were begging me to become your fiancé!” Donghyuck protested, cheeks flushing in embarrassment as they took their positions.

The perfumed air heated by the crowd could barely compare to the rush of warmth he felt as they stood so close to each other, separated by a breath at most. He had to admit, not for the first time, that Count Lee was even more handsome up-close than from a distance. His sharp cheekbones might have made him appear rather strictly if it wasn’t for his big, glimmering eyes and the reassuring smile forming on his lips at all times.

It had been some time since he had held someone’s hand in his own, steadying himself on Minhyung’s shoulder, the count’s other hand naturally lingering on his waist. Curiously, he felt gratitude at the reminder that he possessed a body that could be electrified so simply and that he, too, could light up others with a touch.

“You know what the most amusing thing about it is?” Minhyung whispered to him, breath tickling his neck as they swung around. “I’m pretty sure she rather fancies Lady Kim.”

A sudden laugh bubbled out of Donghyuck. “She surely has a peculiar way of showing it then.”

“Is it really?” Minhyung mused. “She pays more attention to her than anyone else in this room. Look how she keeps following her from conversation to conversation,” he nodded to the left of them, where Madame Sumi could be seen shadowing the lady with the elaborate headdress, “It reminds me of something I’ve read. Isn’t attention the foundation of all love?”

Donghyuck smiled, bizarrely endeared. “Maybe.” He allowed, “but don’t you think creating rumors and trying to tarnish her reputation is a rather cruel form of attention?”

“Isn’t all love cruel?” Minhyung’s eyes gleamed, glancing at Donghyuck’s collarbones and settling on staring directly into his eyes. Something about this ferociously burning gaze rendered Donghyuck quite certain that his words were meant for him. “After all you’re deciding all your love must be ripped from you to someone else. What about the rest of the world? Are they not deserving of a share of my heart that I’ve so carelessly given away?”

Donghyuck hummed quietly while pondering his words as they took another turn, being pulled closer together.

“Your mistake is that you think of love as something to be earned or to be taken from someone.” He started, hesitantly. “I think it’s more of an undercurrent running through our lives. We cannot control its direction and sometimes it might even land in places we do not wish it to. It’s about the giving, about deciding to love in spite of the cruelty of it, I think?” He ended, slightly embarrassed of having revealed so much about his inner thoughts.

But Minhyung did not laugh or counter with a smart remark, he merely smiled brightly at him as if he had given the perfect answer to a question.

Several meters above them, wine glasses were lifted in a toast.

“To a new era. And,” Bae Joohyun smiled glancing at her brother-in-law, “to the happiness of all of us.”

“They really make a beautiful pair. Who would’ve thought,” Count Suh murmured into his drink.

“I did!” Minister Lee exclaimed indignantly, “That is exactly what I said the last time! And how advantageous the match is for us.”

“ _If_ they can reconcile with the father.”

“Of course, they will.” Seulgi stated confidently, “Markie can be very charming when he wishes to. And I imagine the family will be quite grateful to have Mr. Lee’s good name restored.”

“It’s clever, no doubt. Over the son to the father to… you know who.” Youngho lowered his voice.

“We should beg them to walk up. I think it’s high time to be introduced to my new brother-in-law,” Countess Bae mused.

As she turned to deliver her introductions to a servant, a figure that had been hiding behind one of the curtains wisely made their retreat. A figure that had overheard more than they had planned to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took like 5 turns while writing and you rlly have to squint now to see similarities to war and peace... but in my head irene is kinda helene and seulgi is kinda nikolai disregarding all (familial) relationships
> 
> i guess it's fairer to call this war and peace inspired than anything else dndjdj
> 
> i will probably explain a little more in detail what is inspired by w&p and what is completely my invention next chapter 
> 
> instead of pulling a tolstoy and giving you philosophy abt life and history im bringing you theories abt love? question mark


	3. Chapter 3

It was only after they stepped away to the side after the last note of their dance had faded that Minhyung once again became aware of the eyes lingering on their intertwined hands. Embarrassed at how close he had gotten to Donghyuck, he cautiously pulled away.

“There was an announcement in the papers,” he explained to the wide-eyed look of surprise on the other’s face.

“I assumed as much,” Donghyuck hummed, “after all what would be the purpose of our engagement if we didn’t publicize it?”

The purpose of their engagement. Right. He could not allow himself to forget why he was doing this. Could not dare to hope for more.

“Even my dear brother reached out to me,” Donghyuck smiled with contempt as he lifted his wine glass to his mouth. “I’m uncertain whether I should accept an _invitation_ to the very place that I was forced to abandon. What do you think, Count Lee?”

“Don’t call me that,” he responded almost immediately and a little too forcefully, perhaps.

“I mean… I think our position allows for a little less formality, Donghyuck,” he hastened to add, “and as to your question… I think only you yourself can truly decide what would be the best course of action. If you wish for an attempt at reconciliation. If you’re ready to forgive.”

“I think the problem will rather be if anyone else is ready to apologize...” Donghyuck murmured. 

His tensed grip on his glass and the barely noticeable downward pull of his mouth betrayed the dejection Donghyuck was trying so hard to hide. Minhyung didn’t think it would be wise to push Donghyuck and test the limits of the oh so fragile bond between them in the process. And yet, it was painful - after having seen him so joyful earlier, after extending a branch of trust to Minhyung - to see him retreat into this faded version of himself again.

“Your Excellency,” one of his sister’s maidservants approached him at that moment, “the countess asks you to do the honors of introducing her to Mr. Lee.”

Glancing at Donghyuck, Minhyung tried to gauge whether this would be a welcomed distraction or another source of uneasiness for the other man. Most likely feeling his uncertain gaze on his face, Donghyuck moved his head in a slight nod.

Smiling relievedly, Minhyung turned to reassure the maid that they would follow immediately, heart only skipping a slight beat as he felt Donghyuck link his arm with his.

Countess Bae Joohyun’s eyes were scrutinizing the fiancé of her brother-in-law from head to toe, taking in the pretty shimmering ornaments on his robe and the easy, polite smile on his lips until she caught his eyes that were not afraid to meet her own. It was almost laughable.

Donghyuck seemed perfectly at ease under all the curious pairs of eyes that had turned on him, fashionably dressed and head held proudly. Her brother on the other hand… for some unfathomable reason he was behaving skittishly and nervously responding with the most absent remarks to any questions directed at him while leaning a little too much of his body weight on his fiancé.

“So, this is Donghyuck?” Seulgi had just asked to alleviate some of the tension.

“Right. Count Lee Dongyul’s son,” he responded automatically, before chiding himself, “though I suppose one really talks much more about heritage than we should deem necessary, seeing as we’re much more defined by the ideals and believes we cherish…”

“Minhyung,” Donghyuck interrupted him kindly but decisively, amusement coloring his voice “It’s fine. It’s not like it is a secret. It’s an honor to meet you, Your Excellencies.”

“The honor is all ours,” Joohyun assured him, “Mark has told us so much about you, but I think he was a little too humble on your behalf. How he managed to convince you to marry _him_ remains a mystery to me.”

“I wonder why,” Donghyuck replied easily, “How could anyone refuse him? All he had to do was ask.”

With astonishment, she watched her brother’s face light up with an emotion she hadn’t seen before.

“And I’m very glad he did! Such a pretty gem shouldn’t be hidden away, especially when you have so much to offer.”

Pleased she noted that the praise seemed to not only satisfy Donghyuck, but that said satisfaction on his betrothed’s face also relaxed Minhyung.

“That being said,” Seulgi added eagerly, “You must allow me to be selfish and ask you to grant me a request. If it would please you, a demonstration of your musical abilities would delight me immensely.”

Confused, Donghyuck blinked. He had not been expecting anything of that kind. The last time he had sang in front of an audience was during the last celebration at his father’s estate and it had been a while since he had a proper piano to practice with.

He told Countess Lee as much, but the former soldier merely laughed, reassuring him that she would not judge him harshly and only wished to see the transformation in him Mark had so fondly spoken off.

Words that were said carelessly and clearly had a teasing edge in them but made both Donghyuck and Minhyung tense up. Donghyuck could not for the life of him tell where the other would have heard him perform before, not having been aware that Count Lee Minhyung even knew of his existence back then. Then again, Donghyuck had been quite desperate to show off his accomplishments after he came of age, frequenting more balls and salons than he could remember.

So, it wasn’t strange that Minhyung would have heard him on one of these occasions. But for him to have remembered him specifically and even speak about it to his sister…

It was probably nothing. If anything, it was the sensible thing to do as his supposed fiancé. Of course, Minhyung would praise all his advantageous points including his talents. Donghyuck would also rave about Minhyung’s bravery during the war, which he didn’t doubt for a second if he was in his place. It was a reasonable, logical progression of thought.

For some reason not completely satisfied with his flawless powers of deduction, he fell into step with Lee Seulgi who engaged him in a discussion about the newest opera.

“I like him,” Joohyun concluded quietly after they had settled into the music room. Her wife and Donghyuck had taken turns on the piano, quickly transforming the tensely awkward atmosphere when the first key had been pressed. Donghyuck had not been modest about his lack of recent practice, but he simply laughed it off when he missed a key and beckoned Seulgi to show him how it was properly done again.

“Yeah?” Mark, who was sitting next to her, perked up. “Wait until you hear him sing… it’s really something extraordinary. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone else light up like that.”

“I didn’t say it because of how well he plays, though I am of course excited to learn about more of his talents,” Joohyun clarified, “I mean, I think the two of you fit well. He balances you out and brings out a side in you I almost began to think didn’t exist. Who knew being in love would suit you so well, Markie?”

“I’m- That’s-“Mark stuttered out, embarrassment reddening his ears. “Don’t tease me,” he whined, “you and my sister are still the grossest couple in this family.”

“And it will stay that way!” she immediately affirmed proudly, “I’m afraid you will have to do some rescuing and crying beside hospital beds to reach our level of romance.”

She couldn’t help but smile fondly at the memories, thinking about how much they had suffered but also how much they had managed to accomplish and win in the end.

Which also made her remember another matter at hand.

“I think you should push for the wedding to be as soon as possible,” she murmured to her brother-in-law, “things are progressing faster than we expected. Taeyong will explain it in detail at the next meeting.”

* * *

Returning to his family’s estate had been a bad idea. Donghyuck had not missed the old mansion with its high, towering walls and the unpleasant memories attached to them. As a child he had been convinced that something must be haunting the cold halls, making it so unbearable to live there. When he got older, he realized the only thing haunting his family was a genetic predisposition for an absence of care and love.

Back then, Donghyuck had still dreamed that marriage may be the solution to his hopeless situation. Picturing a caring husband that would enable him to escape and create a loving household of his own. Then his engagement to Duke Han had been decided and that had been that.

He felt grateful to have Minhyung at his side, but also dreaded the impression this visit would leave of him and his family.

Count Lee Dongyul had once upon a time been one of the most important men in the capital, a man of strategy and calculation who had skillfully managed to charm the daughter of a lesser family with more than enough wealth and connections to make up for their inferiority in rank. Once upon a time, he had influenced the course of affairs in the country.

Now, however, he was but a relic of the past century. An old man muttering about the uselessness of ministers and soldiers alike in front of his morning paper, whose insults and critiques were easily forgiven by guests with respect to his age. The cause of his anger at that moment was his oldest son’s management of their finances, or lack thereof.

“Why don’t you go to war?” he seethed, raising his pitch as he mimicked his son, “’ Oh no father my bad leg- Oh no father I must oversee the family affairs’ - Ha! I think you meant ‘I must ruin us!’ Going from club to club, wasting my money! You good-for-nothing scoundrel - “

Lee Dohyun had long learned to tune his father out when he fell into one of his rages and calmly continued sipping on his tea. Once the telltale sign of a coughing fit signaled the end of his father’s frustration, he would state his opinion. Not for his father’s sake - one must be mad to argue logically with that man - but to prove his intellectual superiority to the servants once again.

“Times have changed,” he started therefore as soon as his father’s face was obstructed by a handkerchief, “One must see and be seen to keep one’s place in society. If you would only know the things one is discussing at the club! No, what is a bad hand during card games compared to such information!”

Satisfied, he noted that the butler present dutifully nodded his head at his remark.

“And who are we to worry about money?” he laughed, leaning back in his chair, “I married for connections and Donghyuck is going to marry for money. Hasn’t that always been the grand design?”

“Not worry about money he says!” the old man croaked, “Ha! I will teach you to speak lightly of such things!”

Another cough rattled his body, making his spectacles drop to the floor.

“And Donghyuck,” he remembered after straightening himself up, “Who is Donghyuck marrying again? I can’t seem to remember- Yes, yes that is better.” He muttered after the butler had handed him his glasses.

“Presenting His Excellency Count Lee Minhyung and the honorable Mister Lee Donghyuck,” a voice echoed throughout the drawing-room.

“Well, I think just the man we’re about to meet.”

It was strange, how even after so many months of absence and distance between him and the place, the ancient drawing room with its velvet couches and grotesque family portraits still felt like home.

He was once again glad to have Minhyung accompany him, who managed to strike up a light conversation about a common acquaintance with his brother. Dohyun seemed pleased to receive Minhyung, having pulled him next to him with an arm around his shoulders. Donghyuck had not received more than an acknowledging nod. Maybe it was for the better - having to see his brother’s arrogant, self-satisfied face was enough of a punishment, he didn’t need his pretenses on top of that.

His father on the other hand… Time had not been kind to him.

“Ah, Donghyuck… and where have you been to?” he asked, blinking as he recognized his younger son standing in the doorway. “Now come in, come in! You must be freezing; it’s been so dreadfully cold lately! As I’ve been telling your brother - “ 

Donghyuck couldn’t bear to look at him, let alone assure him that the weather was really quite alright. This weak, fragile figure was supposed to be the old count? It was hard to reconcile him with the man of his childhood.

“He is not well, he forgets things,” Dohyun rushed to explain to Minhyung, “he must retire to bed soon. But I would be happy to show you around. There are still ongoing renovations in most rooms of the house, but the garden is lovely at this time of day.”

Renovations. Now one was renovating the manor? His father had always hurled curses at their poor housekeeper when she had dared to venture on the topic of renovations, berating her for wanting to put them in financial ruin.

“If it pleases you, I will show it to you,” Dohyun repeated, eyes fixed on Minhyung.

It was becoming increasingly apparent that while his brother was eager to converse with Minhyung, the same courtesy was not extended to Donghyuck himself.

“Oh, I don’t mean to inconvenience you. Rather I think, we should leave timely if the count wishes to retire.” Minhyung responded slowly, eyes flitting to him.

It was almost infuriating how considerate he was of Donghyuck’s discomfort of being left alone with his father. He couldn’t help but wonder how Minhyung would act if they were actually engaged if the anger he felt on Donghyuck’s behalf would increase if there were feelings involved.

“Oh, you could never inconvenience me!” Dohyun proclaimed, laughing overtly loud to himself, “After all, we are to be family soon, aren’t we? Family will never hesitate to welcome each other.”

“Right,” Donghyuck couldn’t help but snort. “I felt a lot of that particular kindness the last time I entered this house.”

At that moment, the old count seemed to wake from the trance of sleep he had fallen into. Blinking confusedly at the moment of awakening he tried to make sense of the people assembled in his drawing-room. There was Count Lee Mingyu’s son looking like he’d rather be anywhere else, his dear Dohyun who looked happy enough considering he had just gotten married recently and Donghyuck- 

“We will take our leave now,” he had just declared, cold eyes grazing his brother.

That insolent, shameless brat!

“Leave! Leave and don’t come back!” he cried out, frame shaking at his outburst. “What am I meant to do with you, ha! A disgrace to the whole family! Never make me set my eyes on you again! You vile- “

It was hard to miss how Donghyuck had tensed up next to him as they were walking, lips pressed tightly together. Without doubt, a result of the words being screamed at their retreating backs. Just how much the sudden burst of rage had affected him became apparent as they found themselves standing in the gardens Dohyun had praised so much earlier.

“I’m sorry,” Donghyuck spoke up after a few seconds of silence, “I didn’t realize where I was going. When I was younger this used to be the place I would go… It’s strange how much it has changed.”

And he sounded so awfully sad as he gazed at the fields of flowers in front of them.

“It’s alright,” he, therefore, responded quickly, “If you wish to, we can take a stroll. I heard the gardens are quite lovely at this time of day.”

Donghyuck chuckled quietly at that, but the look of mortification on his face didn’t change, “I am so sorry you had to be witness to my family’s behavior.”

“Don’t say that,” Minhyung frowned, shaking his head. “There is nothing you have to apologize for. You don’t have to feel ashamed on their behalf. If anything, I should be apologizing to you.”

Donghyuck looked up, startled. “What are you talking about?”

“If it wasn’t for me publicizing the engagement, your family wouldn’t have contacted you. And I feel like I encouraged you to accept the invitation at the ball…” he admitted.

“Could you – for one moment- stop being so… so disgustingly nice!” Donghyuck huffed frustrated, “ _I_ decided to come here, and it was _me_ who caused a rift in my family, to begin with!”

Seeing him so churned-up and hearing him blame himself on top of that, made Minhyung’s chest hurt.

“But Donghyuck surely you must see that you’re not to blame in this situation… Whatever may have happened in the past, they’re your family. They’re not supposed to treat you like this.” He replied desperately but quietly, afraid he was speaking out of turn.

For some reason, this only seemed to irritate Donghyuck further.

“And what is it to you?” he demanded, pointing his finger against Minhyung’s chest. “I told you before: I don’t need your pity!”

He felt Minhyung’s hand carefully encircling his wrist.

“And I told you before: It’s not pity. I _care_ about you, Donghyuck. Is that really so hard to believe?”

And he had to nerve to look so earnestly at Donghyuck, eyes opened wide as if he was astonished by that possibility.

He shook his head frustrated.

“I don’t understand you at all. I can’t figure you out. What is your goal with this?” He whispered angrily, conscious of their proximity for the first time. There was only an armlength space between them.

“You can’t really just be so infuriating considerate for no reason!”

“And why not?” Minhyung questioned calmly, “Because you don’t think you’re deserving of care? Or love?”

The change in Donghyuck’s expression was almost too fast to be perceptible. The fire bled from his eyes and his arm slackened in Minhyung’s grip - only to be reignited with even more force, Donghyuck shaking off his hand and tightly gripping the collar of his uniform.

“Shut up,” he pressed out, voice crackling.

And then there was a mouth pressed to his own. For a staggering amount of seconds, Minhyung thought he was dreaming. But the soft pressure on his lips and the hands yanking him closer were unmistakably real and quite insistently prompting him to reciprocate. 

Everything considered the kiss should have been too violent. Too full of fury. But, fuming with anger or not, Lee Donghyuck seemed incapable of hurting him, melting against him instead.

Minhyung knew somewhere in his rational mind that he should put an immediate stop to what they were doing, that he had no right to be kissed by him. I felt almost cruel to let Donghyuck kiss him when he was so unaware of what it did to Minhyung. All of this was acknowledged, and prompt forgotten about!

There seemed to be no other option but to pull Donghyuck even impossibly closer and seal his own fate with a burning kiss.

* * *

After he had returned to Lieutenant Kim’s quarters and briefly exchanged words with Mrs. Song, Donghyuck was met with an unusual sight in the drawing-room. The owner of said room was walking to-and-fro in the room, muttering to himself and occasionally sighing out in distress, pressing his hands to his face.

By all means, Donghyuck thought he had reserved the right to a nervous breakdown for himself that day. One didn’t get humiliated and insulted by one’s own family, only to be then kissed in a manner that made one reevaluate one’s own convictions in the same hour for nothing after all! He still felt slightly out of breath from the haste in which he had excused himself and quite literally ran here.

“Is something the matter?” he asked hesitantly, regarding the figure who was still pacing up and down.

“Oh Donghyuck, you’re here,” Dongyoung breathed out, sinking down on one of the couches. “It’s nothing, really…”

Donghyuck lifted a questioning eyebrow at that. If the crazed state he had seen Dongyoung in earlier could be classified as ‘nothing’ he didn’t want to know what could be classified as something serious.

Meanwhile, the lieutenant’s eyes wandered to Donghyuck and took in his appearance properly for the first time. From the disheveled hair to the slightly ruffled clothes to the suspicious warmth radiating off his face.

“Is something the matter with _you_?”

“No, why would you think that?” he had the audacity to reply, feigning nonchalance as he inspected the new flowers in the vases.

“I don’t know,” Dongyoung humored him, “I suppose I thought you paid more attention to your robes’ condition. Especially considering you were so adamant that I should not be spending money for your outfitting.”

At that moment Donghyuck seemed to grow conscious of how he must look to the other, face opening to an expression of child-like embarrassment Dongyoung hadn’t seen on him in years.

“I suppose I really can’t hide anything from you. You know me too well.”

“What is it?” Dongyoung asked now, slightly alarmed by the sudden state of happiness Donghyuck seemed to have fallen into.

“Oh, I have so much to tell you! If anything, you should have entered to find me in the state I found you,” he laughed. “As you know, we went to visit my father and my brother today. It went exactly as one could have predicted it to go, but don’t be too disappointed please. I dare say my brother was very pleased with the idea of me marrying Minhyung.”

Involuntary a small smile escaped Donghyuck at the mention of his engagement. Dongyoung couldn’t believe his own eyes. How could he have missed this?

“And does your current agitation have to do with your family? Or with Count Lee Minhyung?” he asked sharply.

Donghyuck at once noticed the unease in his friend’s complexion and correctly identified it as worry for him. It was not like he didn’t understand where that was coming from.

“I know. I didn’t think this would be possible either,” he admitted, sitting down next to the lieutenant, “but, for the first time, I think there might be a chance again. I really like him, Dongyoung. I think I could grow to love him.”

Dongyoung’s face twisted at that, “Donghyuck, you have to be absolutely sure about this. Marrying him because it is beneficial to you both is one thing, marrying him because you’re falling in love with him is quite another. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Donghyuck couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Hadn’t he explained everything to Dongyoung in a comprehensible manner?

“We aren’t… we aren’t actually getting married,” he responded slowly.

There had been a lot of things Dongyoung had expected as an answer. This certainly wasn’t one of them.

“Has there been a change of plans?” he asked confused.

“No?” Donghyuck replied, blinking. “The plan never included us actually getting married, it’s a _fake_ engagement. I’m pretty certain I told you this.”

A terrible sense of dread was pooling into Dongyoung’s stomach.

“So, you don’t know?” he whispered, lost. “Donghyuck, there’s no way you can break off this engagement without irrefutable evidence of some sort of misconduct. Have you not thought about this? How do you suppose you’ll keep your station in society after yet another broken off betrothal?” Voice unintentionally gaining volume while he spoke, almost accusingly spitting out the last words.

Donghyuck bristled, “Of course I have thought about it. Minhyung would take the fall for me, even though I would not let him. Besides, there are plenty of people in society who’ve had more than one engagement broken off and are still well-regarded and highly respected. And I assure you, me being sought after by Lee Minhyung of all people has sufficiently assured people of my decency.”

Unexplainably, Dongyoung’s face grew even more stricken at that.

“You really don’t know,” he laughed without any humor, “Minhyung could not possibly break off this engagement. His family is relying on your brother’s support in the upcoming election and all future cabinet meetings. I assumed you knew.”

“This is no time to be joking,” Donghyuck spat out, “I don’t appreciate you trying to make light of such a matter.”

There was no way… it wasn’t possible. Because that would mean that behind Minhyung’s kind-hearted façade a cruel, calculating liar was hiding. It would mean that Donghyuck once again had been stupid enough to let himself be manipulated.

“I’m not joking, Donghyuck.” Dongyoung replied hesitantly, “I overheard something that was said at Countess Bae’s ball and I dug further into it. That’s why I was so agitated when you came in… There’s evidence of ongoing correspondence between Countess Bae Joohyun and your brother.”

“This doesn’t mean anything!” he insisted, despite how he felt his hands starting to shake, “Even if they were making any sorts of arrangements, I’m certain Minhyung doesn’t know about it!”

Deep down, he knew that this what it. The motive behind Minhyung’s actions that he had so desperately been searching for all this time.

“Do you really want me to repeat what I heard?” Dongyoung asked quietly.

‘ _Markie can be quite charming when he wishes to_.’

Alright, charming he had been. Apparently charming enough that all these hints pointing to an undeniable truth still could not be reconciled with the man he thought he knew. Apparently charming enough that this newfound information hit Donghyuck much harder than he could have anticipated.

Hadn’t he waited for the catch all along? Had he actually started to believe in the sheer goodheartedness of this person?

His chest constricted at the thought of how quickly his walls had crumbled in front of that earnest look and how fast he had become enchanted with Count Lee Minhyung’s made-up persona.

All it took was one kiss and there he was, forgetting all about his caution and self-preservation? It was truly pathetic.

Perhaps it especially hurt so much because he had just now grown aware of the magnitude of his own attachment and feelings, a traitorous voice in the back of his head whispered.

* * *

Minhyung had been staring at the documents in front of him for the better part of an hour. Something about financial reports didn’t agree with his stomach today. Too bad that neither replying to his correspondences nor reviewing the restoration work was agreeing with his stomach neither. He sighed in a manner that - if she were present - would make his sister roll her eyes and tell him to stop sulking as she had during the past days.

The cause of his sighs was the lack of response from Donghyuck to his recent letters. After finally having received the first reply a few weeks ago, he had grown used to Donghyuck’s jabs about his style of writing, to his critiques of the books he was reading. He couldn’t help but miss the way his wit and humor used to brighten his day.

And he couldn’t help but blame himself. He shouldn’t have kissed him. It was no wonder Donghyuck was punishing him with silence. Surely he must have realized why he had acted the way he did. After all, Minhyung had known from the beginning that this might happen.

Angrily he threw the document in front of him on the stack of other unread papers, unable to concentrate any longer on the blurring words.

“Now, what has this report done to deserve this?” a teasing voice drawled out. “And here I come bearing important mail for you, Mark. Now I’m kinda afraid you will take your irritation out on it too.”

General Jung sighed long-sufferingly, stepping out of the doorway and entering the study.

“From who?” Minhyung asked carefully, regarding his friend with a healthy dose of skepticism.

“Ah, it will please you to hear,” Yoonoh smiled triumphantly, “It’s from your paramour. Dongyoung gave it to me to be delivered to you as soon as possible.”

“Why didn’t you lead with that?” Minhyung protested weakly, reaching for the letter in the general’s hands.

Yoonoh smiled amusedly as Mark basically devoured the sentences in front of him. For a second he even caught himself nostalgically sighing about the happiness of young love, before he caught himself and remembered his own age.

Suddenly, however, Mark’s expression changed rapidly, face frozen in unbelieving incredulity.

“Jaehyun…” the way Mark dragged his nickname (reserved for close friends and family only) out was not unusual. But the slight shake in his voice and his inability to meet his eyes raised cause for concern.

“It’s a refusal. From Donghyuck. He wishes to end our agreement immediately,” he breathed out, emotionless.

“What? Without any reason?” Yoonoh questioned confused.

“I don’t know,” Mark slumped into his chair, dejected. “I suppose… I suppose I should have been preparing myself for this possibility.”

The whole thing was getting more confusing by the second.

“But why? I thought things between you were going really well?”

“I let him kiss me,” Minhyung admitted quietly, “and I kissed him back. He must have realized how serious my feelings are.”

“Now this might just be me, but this doesn’t really seem like a good reason to end a betrothal. If anything, shouldn’t he be happy about your…uh… devotion?” As amusing as the idea of Jaehyun trying to give him love life advice was, Minhyung couldn’t bring himself to smile.

“It’s not that easy,” he sighed out instead, “It’s almost like I was taking advantage of being his only solution at the moment. He agreed without knowing about how it is with me. I must have made him so uncomfortable- “

“No. Stop, stop,” he was swiftly interrupted, “ _He_ kissed you first, didn’t he?”

“Yes,” Minhyung admitted sheepishly, “but it wasn’t like that. It was just the heat of the moment-”

Jaehyun grunted loudly. “I have seen you two together. I find it very hard to believe that Donghyuck should have not been aware of your attachment and that he wasn’t harboring similar feelings. You need to talk to him. There must be more to this.”

Minhyung just nodded his head, defeated. He knew that Jaehyun was right after all… even though he wanted to spare himself the humiliation, he knew he would not find peace until he had heard the words from Donghyuck’s own mouth.

Donghyuck had just resolved – for about the 53rd time in the evening – to write a sternly formulated letter, lecturing his brother on his spending of money and his lack of a moral backbone when an unexpected guest was announced by Mrs. Song.

“His Excellency Count Lee Minhyung wishes to see Mr. Lee,” she nodded while speaking in a manner that suggested she approved of this visit. Well, Donghyuck did not!

“Tell His Excellency that Mr. Lee doesn’t wish to see _him_ ,” he bit out.

He immediately felt bad for the harsh tone with which he addressed Mrs. Song, surely she didn’t deserve to suffer for his stupidity.

“Are you certain?” she asked hesitantly, “the count really seems out of sorts, if not to say desperate.”

The nerve of that man! If anyone had the right to be ‘out of sorts’ in this situation it was Donghyuck. Fine, if he wanted to talk! Donghyuck would gladly give him his piece of mind.

“Let him in the drawing-room,” he decided, “but please order someone to stand outside the doors in case a commotion might occur.”

At least Minhyung had the decency to feign guilt, shoulders drawn tight and eyes avoiding Donghyuck’s gaze. Since he had entered the room he had done very little of the talking he was supposedly there for.

“Are you going to sit here all day or are you going to say something?” Donghyuck demanded as the silence continued.

“Yes, I” Minhyung cleared his throat, “I’m very sorry if my actions have made you… uncomfortable.” He pressed out.

“Oh well, if you’re sorry,” Donghyuck answered lightly.

Surprised, Minhyung lifted his head that had been resting between his hands the whole time.

“If you’re sorry, I suppose I can forgive you.” He continued, watching amusedly how Minhyung’s face seemed to brighten at that prospect.

He allowed himself one more round of pacing up and down to see how quickly he could crush the now blossoming hope in his eyes.

“Donghyuck, you don’t know how glad I am to hear that- “

“You must think me an absolute idiot,” his cruel laugh echoed off the walls, “How could I even _think_ about forgiving you?”

His voice turned freezing cold. “What is fun to you? To make a fool out of me?”

Minhyung gulped. He supposed he deserved this. “No, of course not. That was never my intention.” He replied quietly.

“Oh? Then how did you suppose I would feel once I found out? Or did you think me stupid enough to never realize the truth?” The words were hissed.

Donghyuck had the right to be furious with him, but by the gods was it hard to listen to the contempt in his voice!

“I meant to tell you, Donghyuck, I did. But I didn’t think you were ready to hear it. I’m sorry for the position that put you in.” He felt himself teetering on the edge of breaking, fragile as all his feelings were out in the open.

“You didn’t think I was _ready_ to hear it? What, you hadn’t charmed me up enough already? How far in your masterplan was I allowed to hear the truth, Mark? After we were married, till death do us part?”

To hear him use his nickname for the first time now felt almost unnecessarily cruel. Donghyuck had the right to be angry, but Minhyung could not bear any more insults.

“Masterplan? I understand that the depth of my affection is making you uncomfortable, but I can’t suffer any further humiliation. Even if you feel misused, you must believe me when I say I only had the best intentions,” his enraged voice got quieter, “All I wanted was to help. I hope one day you’ll have it in your heart to forgive me for lying about my feelings.”

Donghyuck blinked. For some reason, while looking at the tightly drawn muscles in Minhyung’s jaw and his eyes shimmering with hurt, he felt guilty. It evoked a new sort of rage in his chest.

“Can’t you give up your charade now at least? Everything’s out in the open, there’s no need to pretend for me anymore!” he cried out, voice cracking from all the emotions coursing through him, “I know you only approached me for my brother’s favor. I know it must have delighted you how easily I fell for you, my naivety and stupidity must have been utterly amusing to you. But no more!”

His whole body shook after his outburst, but it was worth it for the look of astonished confusion on Minhyung’s face. Did he really think Donghyuck would not confront him with his misdeeds?

“Donghyuck, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He had the audacity to whisper.

“Oh? You will really make me spell it out for you? I know about all of it. How my brother is supporting your sister and her wife in the upcoming election, how he’ll rally supporters for their political agenda. How in return my family will benefit by me marrying rich. Like I’m some sort of object that can be exchanged.”

He snorted humorless, “Well, I suppose that doesn’t differ far from my first engagement. I know about the correspondence between them, don’t even try to deny it.”

Wide-eyed Minhyung met Donghyuck’s scathing glare. That was a lot to take in. It sounded ridiculous but considering the way his sister had insistently brought up the date of their wedding and how eager Dohyun had been to welcome him… and it didn’t surprise him much to hear his sister scheming to gain support for her political beliefs. After all, he himself was part of the tight-knit group of nobles fighting for positive change in the country.

Donghyuck was very likely telling the truth. But that he suspected Minhyung to be not only an accomplice but a voluntary participant, manipulating Donghyuck for his own gain? It hurt.

“You really think so lowly of me?” he asked calmly, “That I have no morals, no conscience? That I could be _pretending_ to love you for my sister’s career?” He sighed, defeated. “I suppose I should leave. If that is the kind of person you believe I am capable of being, there is nothing left for me to say.”

Somewhere between the genuine surprise on Mark’s face and the hurt in his voice, Donghyuck realized something must have gone wrong. Maybe he… maybe he had acted too harshly! After all, hadn’t he only been waiting for a chance to accuse the other of ulterior motives? And what evidence was there even connecting him to his sister-in-law's plans besides some words Dongyoung had heard out of context?

And did he, in the rational part of his brain, really believe Mark to be capable of the things he accused him of?

“Wait!” he shouted, as Mark began to button up his coat. He hurried to where the other stood in the middle of the room.

“I don’t,” he shook his head, “I don’t really believe you would do that to me. Or anyone.” He clarified, gulping, “I suppose I let my own prejudice influence my judgement. I was searching all along for the reason behind your actions, it seemed so logical when my suspicions seemed confirmed. I didn’t want to believe that someone could just be good to me for no reason.” While talking, his hands reached up to cup Mark’s face.

“I didn’t want to believe that someone could love me,” he added, whispering.

“I thought that you were mad _because_ I had feelings for you,” Mark replied, slightly unsure, eyes darting over Donghyuck’s face.

“I was in a way, I suppose. I was angry that you were just such a kind-hearted person, that you made me believe in the possibility of love again. I couldn’t figure out your motive and then when presented with the first possibility – however much it conflicted with the you I knew – I jumped on it.” He admitted, screwing his eyes shut.

“Wait.” Mark breathed out, in amazement, “you like me?”

“Yes, Mark,” Donghyuck laughed, relieved “I’ve mentioned this a few times already I think.”

“No, I know, I think I just realized the meaning,” Mark replied, his smile threatening to make Donghyuck weak in the knees, “You _like_ me. You’re in love with me. You would probably let me kiss you. Wait, does this mean we’re engaged again?”

Donghyuck huffed, endeared, “We can figure out the semantics later. For now, I think some of the promised kissing would suffice.”

And who was Minhyung to deny him this request?

He didn’t know how his arms managed to pull Donghyuck’s mouth to his own so quickly. But it didn’t matter anyway, as long as he didn’t have to let go of him again. As long as he could feel his heartbeat and his warm skin pressed to his own, could run his fingers through his hair and taste the cherry wine on his lips.

The first kiss was almost painful, still charged with lingering hurt and desperation. The second almost pulled Donghyuck apart, so filled with yearning and desire. He gave up counting as his thoughts escaped him.

It didn’t matter after all, at which kiss his fingers dug into Mark’s hair until they stumbled to the side, at which kiss he was pressed against one of the drawing room’s walls.

He didn’t know either which kiss it was that caused them to send a stack of books flying from their shelf. He only knew that it was the last one since two people barged through the door at the loud noise, weapons raised.

“Is that the commotion we were supposed to watch out for?” Mrs. Song asked, lowering her sewing needle.

“Uhm, not quite?” Donghyuck stuttered out, embarrassment making him flush.

“I’m happy you’ve figured out whatever you needed to figure out, but did you have to destroy my things in the process?” Dongyoung sighed dramatically.

“Yes, actually,” Donghyuck narrowed his eyes, “Since you’re partly to blame for this mess. Mrs. Song, could you lend me that needle?”

“Now, Donghyuck let’s be rational! My books have done nothing to you! Minhyung, please bring your fiancé to his senses!”

“Love, please don’t harm innocent books,” Mark repeated dutifully.

“Hm,” Donghyuck tilted his head contemplatively, glancing at Mark’s lips “I could perhaps think of another activity to occupy my time.”

The flustered expression on Mark’s face was worth the scandalized gasps of Mrs. Song and Dongyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this was so hard to finish, the first two chapters basically wrote themselves T_T 
> 
> the takeaway from this is supposed to be that good ppl exist <3 call me an idealist  
> also dw! mark talks to irene and explains that he wasn't pursuing donghyuck bc of some smart calculations or wtvr  
> also since i get way too invested into my side characters for some reason, I want everyone to know my my favorites in this are probably mrs. song and lady kim 
> 
> I'll probably add to the end notes, rn I'm just happy that I managed to finish this haha


End file.
